


Lightheaded Pleasure

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [9]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Seamus chokes Jordan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day nine. The prompt was asphyxiation.

“Can you choke me?”

Seamus laughed. 

“You want that?” he asked teasingly, stilling his hips.

Jordan blushed, hesitant to repeat himself. 

“Y-Yes,” he said softly. 

“If you want that, I’ll do it baby,” Seamus replied, smiling. Jordan’s face was flushed red as Seamus lowered his hands to Jordan’s throat. 

Compared to Jordan, Seamus was small and unmuscular, but his grip was still firm and sure. He thrust his hips, and Jordan let out a choked whine. Seamus could feel Jordan’s pulse under his fingers as he squeezed the sides of his neck. Jordan felt slightly light headed, and his cock throbbed against his abs. 

“G-God,” he muttered. Seamus grinned, setting a rough pace with his hips into Jordan. Jordan felt overwhelmed and achingly sensitive. 

“C-Cumming! Fuck!” he yelped as he came, gritting his teeth. Seamus dropped one hand from his neck to his cock, gently stroking him through his orgasm. 

“Oh, baby,” Seamus cooed softly as he released Jordan’s neck entirely. Jordan gasped as the blood rushed back to his head. “I even got a ‘fuck’ out of you from that one,” he teased. Jordan blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
